Forum:Tokoyo Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Firstly, the : Tokoyo's history is a unique one, in that, , specifically, the of were able to track down the escaped Uchiha Clan members that had fled to Yumegakure. While Tokoyo had no knowledge of this, she had indeed awakened the Sharingan at a young age due to a near-death experience within one of her first missions as a Genin, though it was completely accidental. However, the incident that awoke her Mangekyō Sharingan was actually quite different. Quite simply, Danzō had utilized his Root members elite to kidnap Tokoyo, when she was a meager teenager of fourteen years old. In this kidnapping, she was exposed to the Time-Release Technique, where she was placed with an order to incinerate the entirety of her village, specifically with the use of a specific Fire Release technique (one which I shall make at a later date). Upon reaching the village once again, through her brainwashed state, she enacted the orders that she was put upon. Without any consciousness, Tokoyo laid Yumegakure ablaze in her flames, leaving virtually everything asunder: her clanmates, her friends, her fellow villagers, all were perished. In that moment, unconsciously, Tokoyo Uchiha had awoken the Mangekyō Sharingan. It was an embodiment for an empty murder, a murder she didn't feel any sorrow, or any joy for. Simply...murder. In terms of the manner of her acquisition of the , it was strange. Her own father, one of the temporary survivors of the blaze, came towards her. In his limping state, he had seen the girl's strife. Being one of the few individuals who had awakened the Mangekyō, despite his recent acquiring of it, he wished to help his daughter survive till a later date. Firstly, he unsealed the sealing that was placed on his daughter, and subsequently, in a similar manner to , utilized a in order to store his own eyes within hers. In this, while she awoke the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, she would not be able to truthfully do anything with it until a later date, in a similar vein to the situation with 's own Mangekyō. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for the use of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan are based under the use of the Kamui technique. I would like both of Tokoyo's eyes to be completely devoted to the use of that technique, and that technique alone. While isolating herself from other powerful techniques, such as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, this will also be compensated through an immense increase in the visual prowess of her eyes when in this state, along with heightened precognitive abilities, as well as the speed and intensity of her own Genjutsu application. While it will be relied on quite readily due to her frequent use of Kamui, I plan to use Kamui with much more ingenuity; this will be particularly evident with the heavy use of close-ranged weaponry with Kamui, along with utilizing physical mediums as a medium to travel across in space-time. If approved, I will immediately get around to expanding her usage of Kamui in battle. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications